Devenir un chevalier
by Silk's Shadow
Summary: Et si l'adoubement n'était qu'une étape dans le cheminement difficile des nouveaux chevaliers de Camelot ? Et si une épreuve plus difficile les attendait ? Et si une magie ancienne était impliquée ? Suivez la progression difficile de Gwaine, aidé d'un Léon tentant de le soutenir de la plus douce manière qui soit... Léon/Gwaine


Note de l'auteur : Rien ne m'appartient, et j'écris seulement pour le plaisir.

Cet OS est assez spécial, car il part légèrement dans des considérations n'appartenant pas à l'univers de base de la série. Je suis partie sur une hypothèse simple : et si les 'nouveaux' chevaliers devaient survivre à une épreuve supplémentaire peu après leur adoubement ? Cela permettrait de vérifier leur courage, leur implication et leur amour pour Camelot. Et j'avais envie d'y faire intervenir la magie.

C'est bien sûr un Gwaine/Léon (on ne change pas ses bonnes habitudes ^^).

J'utilise ici le rating M pour des scènes de sexe et de violence assez détaillées. A bon entendeur...

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Devenir un chevalier

* * *

Gwaine souffrait. Il souffrait terriblement. Tous ses membres étaient en feu, sa peau comme transpercée de milliers de lames minuscules, ses muscles le tiraillaient tragiquement. Une douleur terrible s'étendait dans son corps tout entier, glissant dans ses veines, se propageant au moindre vaisseau, le plus petit soit-il. Son esprit était empli de cette agonie sans fin, faisant naître de terribles gémissements dans sa gorge. Ces plaintes ne franchissaient toutefois jamais ses lèvres. Allongé sur un lit dont les draps lui collaient au corps, Gwaine sentait les outils de l'homme penché au-dessus de lui continuer de blesser son torse. Ils le pénétraient sans mal, s'enfonçant dans sa peau avec une précision et une efficacité terrifiante. Ces lames le tiraillaient, s'imprimant dans sa chair, formant une marque indélébile, qu'il garderait toute sa vie.

La marque des Pendragons s'imprimait à une lenteur insupportable sur sa peau, s'étendant sous ces doigts habiles ayant vu sans doute passé maints jeunes chevaliers étant parvenus à survivre à leurs six premiers mois à Camelot.

Six mois.

Cela faisait maintenant six mois que Gwaine avait été adoubé par Arthur durant une cérémonie qui n'aurait pu être plus rapide.

Six mois.

C'était au bout de cette période que les chevaliers ayant survécu obtenait enfin le véritable signe de leur allégeance éternelle aux Pendragons.

Comparé à ceci, la cape qu'ils recevaient juste après leur adoubement n'était rien. Rien de concret. Rien de réel sans l'emblème qu'on leur incrustait dans la peau. Le dragon doré des Pendragons. Gwaine avait tant de fois admiré l'emblème sur le torse de Léon ou de ses autres camarades plus âgés lors qu'ils s'octroyaient un bain bien mérité dans une rivière au beau milieu d'une longue patrouille. L'animal semblait vivant, prêt à bondir du torse de l'homme, étincelant sous le soleil ou sous l'éclat de la lune.

Il avait tant compté les jours le séparant de l'obtention de cet insigne. Il les avait comptés. Mais alors qu'une douleur horrible le traversait de plus belle, il ne put que songer un instant qu'il aurait tellement préféré ne jamais croiser le chemin d'Arthur Pendragon.

Il savait que ce tatouage n'était pas quelque chose d'ordinaire. Les rumeurs et les légendes allaient bon train parmi les chevaliers, même si personne ne parlait jamais en détail de ce qu'il s'était réellement passé à la suite de leur marquage.

Gwaine cria lorsqu'une de ces aiguilles s'enfonça plus profondément sous sa peau. C'était la première exclamation qu'il laissait échapper. Il avait longtemps tout fait pour conserver bravement un silence apparent. Mais son niveau de tolérance venait d'être franchi. Et il ne pouvait revenir en arrière. Ses plaintes emplirent bientôt la pièce obscure éclairée par un unique chandelier.

Des ombres mystérieuses naissaient sur les murs et le plafond, créant d'étranges formes, monstres fugaces et imaginaire créés par un esprit qui ne parvenait plus à gérer cette souffrance. Les silhouettes s'étendaient de plus en plus, comme prêtes à engloutir le jeune homme. Mais chaque fois elles se rétractaient.

Gwaine ne savait exactement que songer. Ces images terrifiantes percutaient les parois de son esprit en une terreur de plus en plus active. Sa souffrance était toujours plus vivace, l'étouffant d'avantage, le poussant au bord d'un précipice sans fond. L'attrait de gouffre fut d'ailleurs bientôt plus fort que tout. Cette obscurité et ce vide l'appelaient, lui soufflaient de les rejoindre sans tarder, d'embrasser cette chute qui viendrait couper net sa douleur.

Il tenta de résister, lançant ses dernières forces dans une bataille désespérées pour rester conscient. Mais la perspective de voir enfin cette douleur s'éteindre l'emporta bien rapidement, et le jeune chevalier laissa les ténèbres l'emporter….

* * *

Lorsqu'il reprit conscience, ce fut pour frissonner alors que des brides d'images dérangeantes surgissaient dans son esprit. Les yeux encore clos, il se souvenait d'un songe sans pareil. D'un songe aux couleurs dorées. D'un songe l'ayant habité d'une manière si dérangeante, le pénétrant au plus profond de son être, explorant ses souvenirs les plus secrets, y diffusant une douleur sauvage, inconnue.

Ce songe s'effaçait toutefois peu à peu. Cette emprise brumeuse disparaissait pour le laisser enfin reprendre le contrôle. Exalté et fiévreux, le jeune homme se débarrassa en hâte des barrières le retenant. Une énergie nouvelle pulsait dans ses veines, le tirant vers une surface qui s'annonçait de plus en plus proche.

….

Gwaine reprit connaissance en un sursaut soudain, se redressant brusquement, envoyant valser les draps ayant autrefois recouvert son torse en sueur. La respiration rapide, son torse se soulevait en de courts intervalles soudains et douloureux. Chassant d'un geste vif la pellicule de sueur recouvrant son front, il lâcha un juron. De fines mèches brunes collaient sur son front, dessinant un tracé sinueux sur son visage. Il pouvait même sentir quelques-unes de ces mèches glisser entre ces lèvres. Mais ce n'était point de goût amer qui occupait actuellement ses pensées. Ses mains tremblantes agrippèrent maladroitement les draps rêches l'entourant tandis qu'une ivresse étrangère s'emparait à nouveau de son corps. Il se sentait fiévreux, désorienté, complètement ivre et désespéré d'une liberté qui lui avait été comme arrachée. Il ignorait comment, mais il pouvait presque voir des chaînes étrangères se resserrer doucement autour de son âme, l'emprisonnant en une lenteur dévastatrice.

-Calme toi, Gwaine.

Les quelques mots prononcés calmement à sa droite le firent sursauter violemment. Et ce fut cet éclat soudain de conscience qui l'obligea à s'intéresser d'avantage au paysage autour de lui. Les murs familiers de sa chambre lui offrirent une relaxation bienvenue. Mais de se savoir retourné dans cet endroit en particulier n'était pas suffisant pour lui apporter une quiétude complète. Son corps continuait d'être secoué par des soubresauts inconnus, et ses pensées restaient confuses.

-Gwaine.

L'appel était cette fois plus pressant, et le jeune homme parvint à se tirer un instant de cette torpeur étrange pour tourner la tête. Un regard gris rencontra aussitôt le sien. Un regard calme, sûr, mais teinté d'une inquiétude bien présente. Il resta perdu de longues secondes dans ces orbes brillantes, interdit devant leur présence inattendue.

-Gwaine, réveille-toi !

Sursautant à nouveau, le regard du brun glissa cette fois vers des lèvres pâles au centre d'un visage encadré par une barbe claire. Ses paupières se fermèrent un instant, avant que la lueur faible de l'habitacle n'atteigne à nouveau ses yeux. Sa vision était cette fois plus nette, bien que légèrement tremblante.

-Gwaine, tu dois rester conscient.

-L…Léon ?

Léon. Léon était devant lui. La présence solide du chevalier plus âgé était une nouvelle rassurante. Gwaine se demanda un instant si l'homme était venu l'aider, le tirer enfin de cet état de délire avancé.

-Léon, répéta-t-il comme pour s'assurer de la présence de l'homme.

Une main froide agrippa aussitôt la sienne, la capturant dans une étreinte froide et râpeuse. C'était cependant exactement ce dont Gwaine avait besoin. Une présence. Une personne, un ami, pour lequel sa confiance et son affection n'avait pas de limites. Il serra cette main avec un désir inconscient, laissant cette bouée de sauvetage le sortir de sa brume opaque l'entourant. Il savait qu'il n'aurait dû s'y accrocher ainsi. Cela occasionnait probablement un inconfort certain chez son ami. Et pourtant le visage de Léon n'exprimait aucune souffrance. Seul un calme certain était complété par cette inquiétude n'ayant jamais disparu.

-Gwaine, comment te sens-tu ?

Gwaine fut cette fois à même de répondre aussitôt à cette question directe.

-Mal, murmura-t-il. J'ai du mal à…me concentrer.

Il tressaillit lorsqu'une main froide effleura son front.

-Tu as de la fièvre, lui annonça Léon. Tu as besoin de te détendre, Gwaine, de te laisser faire.

-Quoi ?

Le brun ne comprenait plus rien. Se laisser faire ? Que voulait-il dire ? Il avait pour l'heure l'envie presque irrésistible de s'enchaîner à son lit et de laisser les ténèbres l'attirer dans un gouffre qui lui paraissait de plus en plus attirant. Mais la poigne de Léon se serra aussitôt d'avantage.

-Gwaine, écoute-moi !

Le ton de l'homme était sérieux, ferme, et le brun fut de son mieux pour se concentrer sur ces mots qui lui paraissait disparaître de plus en plus loin.

-Tu dois te laisser faire, sinon il te tuera. Laisse-le te capturer, tu dois…

Mais il ne put en supporter d'avantage. Il n'essaya même pas de se battre et de vaincre cette fatigue le capturant toujours plus. Ses paupières tombèrent brusquement, et il s'effondra sur le lit, laissant les ténèbres l'envahir.

* * *

Feu, flammes, combustions. Gwaine avait l'impression d'avoir été plongé dans un four infini, profond et infernal. Tout n'était que flammes et laves en fusion, dévorant les parois de la caverne, créant sur le sol et sur le plafond des miroirs de flammes étincelantes. La progression de la lave était rapide, nette et destructrice. Des rochers par centaines étaient avalés à la suite, ne prenant que quelques secondes pour devenir à leur tour ce magma en fusion.

Le chevalier ignorait où il se trouvait actuellement. Mais l'endroit était immense, presque infini. Et la progression du magma ne paraissait que plus terrible.

Mais ce n'était pas ce qui terrifiait le plus le jeune homme. Il ne savait à vrai dire depuis combien de temps il se tenait ainsi : figé et tremblotant, tentant de rassembler toute la bravoure dont il savait faire preuve. Mais les circonstances n'étaient décidément pas en sa faveur.

Il était nu, entièrement nu, sans aucun vêtement pour le protéger de ces flammes dévorantes venant déjà lui lécher les membres inférieurs. Sa peau suait de milles et une gouttes s'évaporant pourtant presque instantanément sous cette chaleur écrasante. Le chevalier ne parvenait presque plus à bouger, la température terrible ayant doucement raison de ses dernières forces. Il continuait toutefois de serrer avec ardeur son épée dans sa main tremblante.

L'instrument avait atteint un rouge presque vif, brûlant la peau du jeune homme. Mais Gwaine ne pouvait se résigner à abandonner cet instrument dont il savait qu'il allait avoir besoin. Il ignorait comment, mais il savait qu'il n'était pas seul. Une présence lourde, sournoise et imposante habitait ces lieux, veillant avec malice sur sa progression presque immobile dans ce paysage de désolation. L'inconnu –ou était-ce une créature ou même un esprit ?- ne daignait toutefois pas se montrer, et les nerfs du chevalier commençaient à être plus que sollicités dans cette attente douloureuse.

-Où es-tu ? Pourquoi suis-je ici ?

Ses cris se répercutaient sur les parois comme les échos sourds d'une agonie n'en finissant plus, et Gwaine ne pouvait se laisser faire ainsi. Il hurla de douleur mais également d'impatience lorsqu'un éclat de lave brûla soudainement sa jambe gauche. L'odeur de chair brûlée parvint bientôt à ses narines, et le jeune homme serra les dents pour garder une conscience lui échappant de plus en plus.

-Montre-toi !

Une rage nouvelle, mêlée à un désespoir certain emplissait son âme. Il allait mourir, il le savait. Son corps brûlé ne parvenait presque plus à rester droit, se courbant bien malgré lui sous la douleur. Mais il voulait savoir. Il ne pouvait que désirer être au courant de l'identité de la bête maîtresse des lieux. Etait-il déjà mort ? Etait-ce cela que certains appelaient l'enfer ? Qui l'observait ainsi ? Pourquoi était-il en cet endroit ? Des questions sans réponses ne cessaient d'envahir son esprit alors que son corps était peu à peu englouti par la lave bouillonnante.

Hurlant de terreur, il s'effondra finalement.

Juste avant que son corps ne se disperse sous la pression du magma, le jeune chevalier eut le temps d'apercevoir deux orbes. Deux orbes dorés, brillants et maléfiques. Deux orbes le fixant sans sourciller, spectateurs de sa descente dans le chaos et l'enfer le plus profond…

* * *

Son cri de terreur empli soudainement la chambre sombre, tandis qu'il se redressait brusquement. Perdu dans la vision cauchemardesque l'habitant encore, Gwaine palpa d'un air hagard et avec abandon le drap l'entourant, ce mur de brique frais, cette chevelure douce s'étalant sur son lit. Le jeune homme cligna des yeux, avant que ses doigts ne caressent à nouveau ces boucles délicieusement réelles.

-Gwaine…

Sursautant presque à cela, le chevalier prit une profonde inspiration, se rassurant du mieux qu'il pouvait que tout ceci était bien réel, qu'il se trouvait bien chez lui, dans sa chambre dans le château de Camelot, et que Léon se trouvait bien à ses côtés.

-Léon ?

Le nom avait été murmuré dès son apparition dans l'esprit du brun, lequel tentait encore tant bien que mal de sortir de cette brume opaque troublant ses pensées.

Le dit Léon était pourtant bien présent. Gwaine l'observa avec curiosité se redresser de la position inconfortable qu'il avait occupé précédemment. A genoux sur le sol, la tête sur le lit, le chevalier avait visiblement été à son chevet avant de succomber au doux appel de Morphée. Mais l'homme ne sembla pas rougir de s'être fait surprendre dans cette position plus qu'inhabituelle. Ce furent des yeux pétillants d'un bonheur qui surprit Gwaine qui se posèrent sur le visage du brun. Ce dernier tressaillit lorsqu'une main chaude se cala sur sa joue, caressant d'un pouce sa peau encore moite.

-Tu es vivant.

Le timbre grave de Léon le sortit aussitôt de sa torpeur, et ce fut presque par automatisme qu'il recouvrit de sa paume la main de son ami, engageant un peu plus ce contact étrangement réconfortant.

-Je suis mort, murmura-t-il toutefois. Je…La lave m'a englouti, j'ai…

Mais le rire de Léon l'interrompit dans ses macabres déclarations.

-Tu as passé la première épreuve, Gwaine. Il t'a laissé vivre.

-Il ?

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant décidément pas les déclarations de son aîné. De quoi Léon parlait-il donc ?

-On ne t'a rien expliqué juste avant que tu sois tatoué ? Rétorqua Léon avec surprise.

Le brun grimaça.

-Deux personnes sont venues me tirer du lit à une heure improbable, arguant qu'ils étaient envoyés par Arthur. Ils m'ont bandé les yeux, et m'ont forcé à les suivre. Je n'ai pas reconnu la salle où on m'a enfin libéré. Je savais juste que je devais m'allonger et me laisser faire. J'ai dû perdre connaissance à un moment ou à un autre.

-Et tu as été retrouvé inconscient le lendemain dans la cour du château, termina Léon. Comme à chaque fois…

-Qui sont-ils ? S'enquit aussitôt Gwaine. Ne sont-ils pas envoyés par le roi ?

Léon se redressa un instant, sa paume quitta le visage de Gwaine. Le brun grimaça de suite à cette perte étrangement amère. Mais cela ne fut que de courte durée. Un simple sourire étira ses lèvres lorsque Léon s'installa à son tour sur le lit, son dos se calant contre les pierres constituant le mur tandis qu'un bras fort venait encercler les épaules du plus jeune. Ce dernier ne mit que peu de temps à trouver sa place dans cette étreinte, agrippant la deuxième main de son ami pour la serrer dans la sienne. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se laisser aller à de tels gestes en présence d'un autre chevalier. Mais la fatigue et la profonde frayeur l'habitant encore le poussait à rechercher tout contact humain possible. Léon devait par ailleurs comprendre pleinement ce besoin, car il amena quelques secondes plus tard leurs mains liées se poser sur la jambe droite du brun, la massant calmement.

-On ne sait que peu de choses à leur sujet, reprit-il d'un ton rauque. Autrefois au service des premiers rois de Camelot, leur communauté sert désormais Camelot seule. Ils ont toujours agit dans l'obscurité, malgré l'interdiction nouvelle d'utiliser la magie, malgré la volonté d'Uther puis d'Arthur de les arrêter Secrets mais puissants, voilà ce qu'ils sont.

-Que va-t-il m'arriver ? Murmura Gwaine après quelques secondes de silence.

Personne n'avait jamais évoqué avec lui ce qui se déroulait à présent. Il avait certes toujours envié leurs marques resplendissantes, mais le mystère les entourant lui avait toujours fait froid dans le dos. Il en comprenait désormais la raison.

-Je ne peux t'en avouer plus, soupira calmement son ami. Chaque chevalier doit en faire sa propre expérience. C'est la règle. Trop d'hommes ont perdu la vie pour avoir avoué à un novice le secret de ce qui l'attendait. C'est de la magie puissante, Gwaine. Très puissante. Si puissante qu'une erreur dans un rêve peut te coûter la vie dans la réalité. Je te demande juste une chose : laisse-toi faire. Si, le moment venu, tu tentes de le tuer, alors tout sera terminé. Tu dois te laisser faire. Ce n'est qu'ainsi qu'il saura que tu es digne de faire partie des chevaliers de Camelot.

Le ton grave de Léon encouragea le brun à hocher la tête et à graver ces paroles dans son esprit.

-Je le ferai, promit-il avec force.

Le sourire éclairant ensuite le visage de Léon réchauffa un instant le cœur du brun. C'était de cela qu'il avait besoin. De cette réalité inattendue qu'il appréciait de plus en plus, de ce Léon ouvert et proche, et non d'un cauchemar récurent.

-Que faisais-tu ici ? Reprit le brun. A mon premier réveil, tu étais là.

-Je savais que tu aurais besoin d'un contact humain afin de…de ne pas te laisser gagner par les cauchemars.

-Oh…

Sa main se serra d'avantage sur celle de son ami, alors qu'il acquiesçait lentement. Léon avait raison. Un contact humain était bien la seule manière de l'empêcher de basculer dans ce gouffre. Mais comment son ami avait-il pu penser à cela ? Et depuis quand Léon le comprenait-il si bien ?

Il dut rester plongé de longues secondes dans ses pensées, car lorsqu'il prêta à nouveau attention à l'homme près de lui, il fut surpris de constater que son visage s'était considérablement rapproché du sien.

Léon l'observait avec malice, ses lèvres se courbant en un sourire taquin. Une lueur de questionnement régnait toutefois dans ses prunelles claires.

Gwaine ne put que lâcher un léger rire.

-Un contact humain, hein ?

Une teinte rosée recouvra de suite les joues de son ami.

-J'en ai envie, Gwaine. Cela fait un moment que…

Il secoua la tête avant de reprendre.

-Je ne souhaite pas que tu meures avant de…

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase. Stimulé par un élan soudain, Gwaine avait capturé ces lèvres pâles et s'évertuait désormais à les savourer avec une passion libératrice. Ce fut visiblement le signal que Léon attendait car le plus jeune fut aussitôt entraîné dans une étreinte chaude et partagé, tandis que les mains exploratrices d'un jour tiraient en hâte sur des vêtements soudainement superflus.

Les yeux de Gwaine étaient clos alors que les lèvres de Léon parcouraient lentement son visage. Ses joues, ses lèvres, ses paupières closes. Sa peau était en feu, stimulée d'une manière si agréable par cette bouche s'afférant avec toujours plus d'ardeur. Ces caresses ô combien apaisantes lui permettaient de chasser les brumes persistantes lui rappelant ses songes brûlants, tout en faisant naître une chaleur tellement plus agréable. Basculant la tête en arrière, il laissa l'oreiller sous lui l'engloutir d'avantage tandis que le nez de Léon traçait un chemin sinueux de sa joue vers sa clavicule qu'il dessina ensuite lentement. Gwaine se laissait porter par la passion, se souciant peu des conséquences de l'acte qu'ils s'apprêtaient à accomplir. Ces six premiers mois en tant que chevalier de Camelot s'étaient écoulés à une vitesse inhabituelle, les jours puis les semaines défilant sans qu'il n'en ait réellement conscience.

Son cercle d'amis proches s'était rapidement formé autour des autres membres de la garde rapprochée d'Arthur. Ces hommes, recrutés puis adoubés dans des conditions similaires à ce qu'il avait pu connaître, étaient devenus rapidement ses frères, ses compagnons d'armes, avec qui il pouvait tout partager. Et puis il y avait Léon. Léon le sage, toujours prêt à exaucer les moindres désirs du roi. Léon qui avait plus d'expérience qu'eux, et qui pouvait sembler toujours rechercher leur compagnie. Léon. Léon qui leur avait tant appris, devenant leur instructeur les premières semaines pour finalement se positionner comme compagnon d'armes. Léon qui montrait désormais une tout autre facette de la personnalité que Gwaine pensait être parvenu à décrypter. Il s'était souvent questionné sur les émotions du plus âgé – émotions ne transparaissant que rarement sur son visage toujours sérieux. Il n'évoquait jamais sa famille, ou même une conquête potentielle. Léon était Léon. Froid mais chaleureux, distant mais loyal, calme et pourtant déchaîne dans la fougue du combat. Tout dans cet homme exprimait une pure contradiction. Une contradiction par laquelle le jeune chevalier avait été bien malgré lui attiré. Cet homme était un mystère. Un mystère qu'il s'était juré de résoudre. Un mystère pour lequel il ne s'attendait pas à ressentir un tel désir, une telle passion. Il accueillit avec fièvre les lèvres de l'homme lorsqu'elles se posèrent à nouveau sur les siennes. Quand avait-il succombé au charme de Léon ? Il ne savait le dire. Mais l'attitude inhabituelle de son ami avait réveillé chez lui ce désir qu'il ne savait exister. Et maintenant qu'il y avait goûté, pourrait-il un jour s'en passer ? Il n'était déjà plus en mesure de contrôler la réaction de son corps, ses soupirs de désir, ce fourmillement s'éveillant sous sa peau, ces endroits particuliers s'éclairant soudainement.

Les lèvres Léon abandonnèrent les siennes, permettant au brun de plonger son regard dans les prunelles voilées de son ainé. Le trouble et la fièvre de ce dernier étaient évidents, et Gwaine soupçonnait que son propre désir se reflétait dans ses propres pupilles. Le souffle court, les lèvres entrouvertes, il lâcha un soupir de bien-être lorsque la main de Léon se posa simplement sur son torse nu. Une main virile. Une main d'homme. Ferme et puissante. Une main dont la texture abîmée par les combats provoquait une chaleur nouvelle et tellement étrange. Comment un geste si anodin pouvait-il avoir une connotation si érotique ? Ils se dévisagèrent une fraction de secondes, avant que ces doigts ne se mettent enfin en mouvement, imaginant des tracés nouveaux sur la peau du brun, électrisant le désir de ce dernier.

La pièce était sombre, faiblement éclairée par quelques bougies vacillantes. Des ombres mystérieuses étaient projetées sur leurs corps enlacés, renforçant cette atmosphère intime, propice à la découverte. Cette exploration tendre, parfois hésitante mais toujours plus poussée se poursuivait lentement, alors que Gwaine se laissait à son tour découvrir le corps de l'homme allongé sur lui. Ses mains parcouraient les épaules de son ainé, glissant sur la sueur les recouvrant, admirant les muscles roulant aisément à leur contact. L'esprit du plus jeune s'animait d'une étincelle nouvelle, mêlant ce désir et cette anticipation à une flamme d'un genre nouveau. Une danse étrangère y naissait progressivement, acclamant et nourrissant sa passion, développant un feu plus puissant qui le dévorait déjà. Gwaine gémit brusquement alors que les gestes de Léon se faisaient plus pressants. Le contact de l'homme était soudainement plus marqué, plus rapide aussi. Quelque chose avait changé chez eux, il le savait.

Des mains décidées agrippèrent soudainement ses épaules, l'emportant de plus belle dans des baisers passionnées et brûlants. Le feu habitant l'âme du brun n'était que plus vivace, l'enveloppant tout entier, attisé par une caresse, la fièvre de deux bouches se découvrant, la rencontre maladroite de deux bassins n'appréciant que trop la stimulation leur étant accordée. Malgré tout, malgré l'excitation croissante et le réconfort de cette étreinte, Gwaine ne pouvait réprimer la terreur progressive s'emparant peu à peu de son esprit. Son répit avait été agréable mais bref. Et voilà que la lave étouffante surgissait de nouveau, occupant lourdement ses pensées. Suffoquant, il raffermit son emprise sur le corps de Léon, se serrant d'avantage contre cet homme dans l'espoir de garder suffisamment de force pour ne pas se laisser emporter. Mais cela était trop dur. Il était trop fort.

Léon dut sentir immédiatement le malaise de son compagnon, car deux mains moites s'emparèrent aussitôt du visage du brun.

-Gwaine ! Gwaine, reprend-toi ! Tu dois te détendre. Je t'en prie, laisse-toi faire. Laisse-le te capturer. Ne le laisse pas te détruire…Gwaine !

Mais il était déjà trop tard. Les vagues enflammées ne capturèrent que trop vite l'esprit du brun, le tirant bien loin de la réalité, dans un monde défiant les limites de l'imagination. Et Gwaine ne put que sombre, emportant avec lui l'image d'un Léon terrifié et impuissant.

* * *

L'épée brandie, giflant et transperçant l'air avec une vélocité blessante. Les jambes écartées, les genoux fléchis, la sueur perlant sur son corps de nouveau nu. Gwaine combattait avec ardeur. Il combattait depuis un temps inconnu, bravant vaillamment les éléments, ignorant cette fatigue qui menaçait d'immobiliser ses membres. Les dents serrées, il combattait ce paysage qui menaçait de le dévorer. Les alentours avaient changé. Oublié était le magma et la lave bouillonnante. Le paysage brûlant avait fait place à une vision bien différente, mais tout aussi destructive. Le chevalier haleta, gémissant, la peur au ventre alors que les blocs les plus imposants naissaient et s'élevaient toujours plus près de lui. Des blocs gigantesques, brillant de leurs milles cristaux dorés, semblables à de l'or translucide. Des pierreries miroitaient à de nombreux endroits, générant une vision de rêve pour ceux motivés par l'appât du gain. Mais Gwaine n'en avait qu'ure.

Il souffla un instant contre ses paumes glacées, dans l'espoir de prodiguer un peu de chaleur. La température avait atteint des valeurs douloureusement basses, glaçant le chevalier de tout son être. Il ne devait pas rester ici. Il le savait. Cette caverne regorgeait certes de milles merveilles, mais la température et les parois mouvantes allaient le tuer. Il devait s'enfuir, abattre une sortie à coups d'épées, terrasser l'être l'ayant condamné à errer en cet endroit. Mais le pourrait-il ?

Il fissura un énième bloc doré, puis s'avança au travers, ignorant le tintement des trésors regagnant le sol. Mais un nouveau souffle glacial lui arracha une plainte sourde. Oh comme il désirait retrouver la chaleur si agréable des bras de Léon ! Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter une telle torture ? Tout à ses interrogations, il ne vit que trop tard la queue gigantesque jaillissant à sa gauche, dorée et garnies de pierreries les plus brillantes. Il hurla lorsqu'elle le transperça soudainement, l'envoyant valser contre une nouvelle paroi alors qu'un sang chaud coulait abondamment sur son ventre. Son premier réflexe put d'apposer une main tremblante sur sa blessure, afin de limiter l'écoulement. Mais le liquide poisseux continuait de s'échapper de son corps, imprégnant une main n'étant pas assez grande pour masquer cette plaie béante.

Gwaine gémit. La douleur était telle qu'il devait batailler pour rester conscient. Et la perte de tout ce sang ne l'aidait certes pas dans cette tâche délicate. Il tenta de se redresser maladroitement, la paroi glacée contre laquelle il était adossé ne l'aidant pas à se sentir mieux. Ses yeux cherchaient en même temps avec frénésie le coupable de cette attaque soudaine. Il avait vu une queue. Cela était certain. Appartenait-elle au propriétaire des yeux dorés entre-aperçus la fois précédente ? Une panique inattendue l'éloigna un instant de cette préoccupation. Une violente douleur lui déchira le dos, l'immobilisant contre la paroi. Le froid l'envahissait, le clouant contre les dorures s'élevant lentement vers le plafond. Il ne pouvait plus faire un geste. Tout son corps était figé, écrasé contre cette roche translucide happant progressivement ses dernières forces. Un cri de désespoir franchit les lèvres du chevalier lorsque son épée tomba en un claquement sonore. Il était perdu, désormais. Il ne pourrait s'en sortir.

-Libérez-moi ! Laissez-moi partir !

Mais ses appels restaient sans réponse. La peur au ventre, Gwaine tenta de se détacher de cette prison de glace dorée, se courbant pour échapper à cette emprise douloureuse. Mais sa souffrance était insupportable. La peau de son dos se détachait par lambeaux, créant de longues traînées sanguinolentes sur la roche, envoyant presque le jeune homme dans l'inconscient tant la douleur était grande. Mais, chaque fois, sa prison croissait à nouveau, l'emprisonnant toujours plus.

Gwaine crut défaillir lorsqu'une excroissance soudaine lui perfora le dos. Un rire amer s'échappa de ses lèvres, entraînant rapidement une toux ponctuée de jets d'un sang chaud et poisseux. Il allait mourir. Cela était certain désormais. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient, alors que sa vue rougissait de tout ce sang, son sang, que son corps perdait à de nombreux endroits. Il ne pouvait presque plus bouger.

Sa respiration s'accéléra un instant, comme si tout son être tentait une dernière fois de résister…sans succès. Il n'écarquilla même pas les yeux lorsqu'une gueule immense s'ouvrit devant lui pour laisser passer un souffle qui l'acheva presque aussitôt. Le chevalier rendit son dernier souffle quelques instants après, avec la certitude d'avoir découvert l'identité de son agresseur…

* * *

-Un dragon ! …Un dragon !

Pour la troisième fois, Gwaine était de retour dans sa chambre, dans ses draps, dans ce corps duquel les terribles blessures avaient disparu. Du moins, la plupart de ses blessures physiques. Le jeune homme était terrifié, habité par une peur sans nom le glaçant au plus profond de son être.

-Un dragon.

Et le froid était toujours présent, terrassant la chaleur habituellement agréable de ses draps. Grelottant, il ferma un instant les yeux, pour les rouvrir aussitôt lorsqu'une main familière se posa sur son front.

-Mon dieu, Gwaine. Tu es gelé !

Le brun gémit, avant de se blottir contre son compagnon. Léon ne l'avait pas quitté. Il était resté près de lui. Sa présence lui apportait un réconfort qu'il ne savait exprimer, même si la terreur restait aussi vivace. Il se détendit lorsque les bras de Léon se resserrèrent autour de lui alors que l'homme déposait un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Je suis tellement désolé, murmura son aîné. Si j'avais su que me rapprocher de toi de cette manière entraînerait si rapidement ton prochain cauchemar…

-Je suis ravi que tu l'ais fait, le coupa aussitôt Gwaine. Tu avais raison. J'ai besoin d'un contact humain.

Il frissonna à nouveau. Le froid glacial l'habitant ne diminuait pas en intensité, et il sentait cela le rattraper si vite.

-Tu es complètement gelé, Gwaine…

-Déshabille-toi !

L'ordre avait sonné sec et rauque, s'échappant douloureusement de la gorge du plus jeune.

-Quoi ?

Le ton de Léon était chargé d'incompréhension.

-Gwaine, si nous nous laissons à nouveau aller à…

-Le froid me rattrape, protesta faiblement son compagnon. Si nous retirons nos vêtements, tu pourras me réchauffer.

Perdu dans une immensité glaciaire, le brun se rendit à peine compte du hochement de tête de son ami. Il eut cependant pleinement conscience de ce corps qui se redressa, et de cette main qui l'aida à retirer son pantalon. Le jeune homme grimaça un instant à la perte de cette seconde peau. Il serra cependant les dents, attendant patiemment la chaleur réconfortante que Léon saurait lui apporter. Entièrement nu, le corps complètement dévoilé sans la couverture qui avait été repoussé durant la manœuvre, il observa Léon se dévêtir à son tour, abaissant son pantalon pour envoyer ensuite le vêtement au sol. Il aurait en temps normal particulièrement apprécié cette situation, et aurait longtemps profité de la proximité de leurs deux corps pour s'adonner à des activités particulières. Mais cette fois, transi par la fatigue et par le froid, il se contenta de contempler sans un mot ce corps nu, ces épaules puissantes qu'il avait déjà pu caresser quelques secondes plus tôt, ce torse ferme recouvert d'une fine toison brune, ces abdominaux finement dessinés sur un ventre plat, ces courbes masculines guidant son regard vers ce membre à demi réveillé reposant entre deux jambes puissantes.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait un autre homme nu. Mais Léon était beau. Et, malgré les circonstances, Gwaine sentit son bas-ventre s'éveiller à son tour. Lorsque Léon s'allongea contre lui, le brun ne put retenir un soupir de désir. Une chaleur agréable se propageait déjà dans son corps, réchauffant son être mais attisant également un plaisir qui ne s'était peut-être jamais éteint. Les lèvres de Léon trouvèrent les siennes en un baiser dont la lenteur surprit le plus jeune. La tendresse et le calme que dégageait ce moment était si différent de la passion les ayant emporté plus tôt. Mais la bouche de l'homme caressait lentement la sienne, tandis que ses mains s'animaient lentement. Gwaine fut surpris de sentir l'une d'elle se glisser jusqu'à son bas-ventre pour se refermer sur le centre de son désir.

-Et si je bascule à nouveau ? Balbutia-t-il avec incompréhension.

Le sourire calme de Léon fut la seule réponse à cette interrogation tandis que l'homme entamait un long va-et-vient sur ce membre en particulier, le faisant durcir et grandir au rythme des soupirs de désir de son propriétaire.

-Tu as besoin d'être réchauffé, murmura Léon entre deux baisers. Laisse-moi faire.

Gwaine ne put qu'acquiescer à cela. Le réchauffer. Son compagnon s'y prenait à merveille. Il pouvait déjà sentir le blizzard s'évaporer de son esprit, emmenant avec lui les quelques vestiges de son rêve. Son corps avait atteint une phase d'éveil tellement agréable. Il gémit lorsque le pouce de Léon insista quelques secondes sur le sommet du membre qu'il retenait toujours. Cette partie précise de l'anatomie du brun était pleinement éveillée, réceptive et sensible à chaque mouvement de la main de Léon.

Gwaine pouvait sentir chaque va-et-vient, chaque contraction mettant en scène ces cinq doigts lui infligeant cette douce torture. Et chacun de ces doigts étaient perçus différent, électrifiant un peu les sens du brun. Il pouvait deviner la position exacte de la main de son compagnon, sa courbure, sa vitesse, cette peau luisante témoignant de son excitation manifeste. Et la deuxième main de l'homme n'était pas en reste, glissant contre les fesses du plus jeune, effleurant la peau de ses jambes, s'égarant un instant entre ces dernières pour repartir à l'assaut de son torse.

A tâtons, les mains tremblantes, Gwaine captura à son tour l'évidence de l'excitation de son ami, lequel appréciait visiblement pleinement cette situation. Des gestes maladroits provoqués par la fatigue mixée à son désir lui permirent en quelques secondes d'électriser des gémissements de plaisir chez son compagnon. Cela sonna par ailleurs le début de leur chute commune dans un délicieux chaos. Il ne leur fallu à vrai dire que quelques minutes pour basculer finalement. La stimulation créée par leurs mains, la caresse de leurs lèvres jointes, la chaleur commune de leurs corps, tout était bon pour nourrir ce désir…

Gwaine vint dans un gémissement rauque, se libérant dans la main d'un Léon qui le suivit presque aussitôt. Le jeune homme sourit sereinement en sentant son compagnon se laisser aller en une extase qu'ils avaient tous les deux méritée. Effaçant maladroitement à l'aide des draps les traces de leur étreinte, ils finirent par se blottir l'un contre l'autre, échangeant paresseusement quelques baisers avant de sombrer dans un sommeil profond.

* * *

Un vent fort, constant, tourbillonnant en de multitudes rafales, se déchaînant dans cette caverne si sombre. Gwaine était de retour dans un nouvel environnement, changeant et mobile, dont les teintes ocre contrastaient plaisamment avec le doré presque trop brillant de son rêve précédent. Et pourtant, les dangers de ce rêve-ci n'en étaient pas moindres.

Le jeune chevalier s'abaissa un instant pour éviter une roche volant dans sa direction, avant d'en éliminer une d'un coup d'épée habile. Une multitude de débris peuplaient l'atmosphère feutrée de cet endroit, emportés, déchiquetés et propulsés par les vents violents se déchaînant. Le jeune homme était en mouvement continuel perdu dans une danse éternelle n'ayant pour fil conducteur, pour hymne que les tourbillons aléatoires de ses agresseurs sans vie. Les jointures de ses mains étaient blanches d'un effort de plus en plus éreintant.

Son épée semblait de plus en plus lourde entre ses paumes abîmées. Les dents serrées, la mâchoire contractée, il faisait tout son possible pour ne pas se laisser atteindre par une souffrance progressive qui profitait de la fatigue physique comme mentale pour croître exponentiellement. Une lueur d'espoir gagnait toutefois lentement le brun, éclat fiable mais brillant dans la noirceur éternelle de ce combat sans fin. Le plafond de la grotte commençait à se fissurer, générant des raies lumineuses, visibles principalement grâce aux milliers de poussières s'y perdant constamment. Spectacle brillant mais éphémère, ces particules lumineuses évoluaient en un ballet infini, tourbillonnant une fraction de secondes sous les feux de ce projecteur naturel avant de s'évanouir à nouveau dans l'obscurité, laissant place à un lot nouveau de leurs congénères. Les yeux curieux de Gwaine étaient presque irrésistiblement attiré par ce phénomène, poussant l'homme vers cette lueur chaude, réconfortante, douce promesse d'une échappée prochaine. Quelque chose le retenait toutefois, l'empêchant de se précipiter vers cette sortie pourtant parfaitement accessible. Les vents à cet endroit étaient si violents qu'il n'aurait qu'à sauter dans un courant fort pour être propulsé à la surface. Mais il ne pouvait le faire. Il devait avant tout terminer quelque chose.

Entre deux mouvements saccadés, il parvenait à distinguer une silhouette se débattant à quelques pas de lui. Une ombre indiscernable et pourtant si familière. Le vent lui apportait de plus de brefs échos de cet inconnu, des échos lui rappelant étrangement son propre nom.

-…waine,…Gw…., Gwaine !

Relevant fièrement la tête, le jeune homme se décida enfin. Oui, cet inconnu l'appelait bel et bien. Qui était-il ? Le timbre rauque lui paraissait tellement familier. Et si cela était un piège ?

-Gwaine !

Ignorant les doutes surgissant dans son esprit, Gwaine élimina un nouveau projectile avant de s'avancer dans cette direction. Son épée fendait l'air, ses pieds trébuchant parfois, il avança vaillamment vers cette voix presque envoûtante dont le timbre devenait de plus en plus claire.

-Gwaine, je t'en prie !

-Léon ?

Clignant des yeux, le brun faillit être percuté par un nouveau rocher tant il fut surpris de cette découverte. Léon. Il s'agissait de Léon. Se baissant pour éviter un autre projectile, le jeune homme roula sur le sol, tendant une main vers son amant. Ce dernier était retranché derrière une prison de pierre, des pics sombres et rocheux lui permettant tout juste de passer sa main à l'intérieur. L'homme semblait mal en point. Du sang coulait de sa bouche, et une large plaie se distinguait aisément sur sa cuisse gauche. Il souffrait visiblement beaucoup, et son visage presque blanc ne laissait présager rien de bon.

-Que fais-tu ici ? Fit aussitôt Gwaine en lui attrapant la main.

Il grimaça aussitôt. La peau de l'homme était gelée, et ce ne fut qu'au bout de quelques secondes que les doigts de Léon se refermèrent sur les siens.

-Vas-t-en !

L'ordre était faible et pourtant parfaitement compréhensible.

-Tu dois t'en aller, Gwaine. Tu ne peux rester ici !

Le jeune homme cligna des yeux avec incompréhension. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi Léon était-il dans cet état ? Il gémit lorsqu'un projectile soudain lui heurta violemment l'épaule gauche. La tempête n'était que plus violente, et se poursuivait incessamment autour d'eux. Il devait agir vite s'il souhaitait les sauver tous les deux. Ignorant le sang glissant déjà sur sa peau, il abandonna quelques secondes la main de Léon pour s'attaquer à ces pics retenant son compagnon. Son épée s'abattait sur la roche en un claquement sonore, égratignant légèrement la surface. Mais les pics restaient immobiles, fiers et imperturbables. Il s'acharna de nouveau sur cette prison, ne perdant pas espoir, n'écoutant pas les protestations de Léon qui continuait de lui demander de fuir. Il ne pouvait s'échapper ainsi. Les rayons lumineux étaient de plus en plus nombreux, créant de multiples issues. Mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner Léon. Il devait…Il hurla lorsqu'une douleur soudaine lui déchira soudainement le dos.

-Enfuis-toi, Gwaine ! Je t'en prie !

Faisant volte-face, le jeune chevalier déglutit en réalisant qu'ils n'étaient désormais plus seuls. IL était de retour. Brandissant son épée, il évita habilement la queue du dragon, avant d'attaquer à son tour. Mais ses forces diminuaient, et son arme fendit le vide en un mouvement déséquilibrant. Retombant lourdement au sol, Gwaine ne put que crier lorsqu'une griffe acérée lui déchira le torse, lui faisant perdre connaissance…

* * *

Gwaine gémit violemment alors que l'écho de la douleur ressentit résonnait dans son inconscient. Les yeux écarquillés, le souffle court, il porta avec hésitation sa main à son torse, comme pour vérifier qu'il était bien vivant. Ce geste anodin déclencha un soupir de soulagement chez le jeune homme lorsqu'il sentit ses doigts tremblants effleurer une peau intacte et poisseuse. Quelque chose l'empêchait toutefois de se relaxer complètement. Se redressant lentement, il cligna des yeux alors que son environnement s'imprimait lentement dans son esprit. Il était encore dans sa chambre, à Camelot, allongé sur un lit dont les draps collants portaient encore les traces de ses cauchemars répétitifs. La lune était encore haute dans le ciel, projetant des ombres informes sur les murs de la pièce. Gwaine ignorait combien de temps avait duré ce nouveau rêve, mais quelque chose avait changé. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Se redressant d'avantage, il s'appuya maladroitement sur le mur le plus proche, avant de solliciter soudainement ses jambes tremblantes. La fatigue et la faiblesse le forcèrent à s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois, mais il se tint finalement debout, nu et anxieux au beau milieu de sa chambre. Tout son être était dans l'expectative, en attente de quelque chose, d'un geste, d'une parole de…Léon ? Où était Léon ?

Une panique soudaine secoua le jeune homme. Et si son rêve avait été réalité ? Et si Léon était réellement resté dans cette terrible caverne ? Un vertige l'obligea à s'appuyer contre le mur le plus proche. Qu'avait-il fait ? Comment avait-il pu abandonner ainsi l'homme tenant autant à le voir franchir cette épreuve ? Fermant les yeux, il laissa son front reposer contre le mur, appréciant la texture rugueuse et la fraicheur bienvenue. Ses cheveux, humides et collants, adhéraient à sa peau en une barrière inconfortable. Il en repoussa maladroitement certains, avant de prendre plusieurs profondes inspirations. Il devait se calmer. Ses cauchemars étaient certes particulièrement précis et violents, mais il ne pouvait les laisser prendre le dessus sur la réalité. Léon ne pouvait qu'être en vie. Après tout, comment l'homme aurait-il pu prendre réellement part à ce rêve morbide ? Cependant, où était-il désormais ?

Gwaine resta de longues secondes dans cette position, le temps de calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur. Finalement, l'esprit plus clair et la démarche plus assurée, il se redressa enfin, et se déplaça jusqu'à la carafe d'eau posée près de son lit. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais il avait terriblement soif. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour regagner un état suffisamment clair pour envisager une sortie de la pièce. Cependant, alors qu'il attrapait son pantalon encore posé sur le sol, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir en un grincement. Son premier réflexe fut de masquer du mieux qu'il pouvait sa nudité. Mais le regard qu'il échangea ensuite avec le nouvel arrivant lui fit aussitôt oublier ce geste.

-Léon ? Tu… Tu es vivant !

Le plus âgé haussa un sourcil, avant qu'un sourire radieux n'éclaire son visage.

-Je suis vivant, et tu aussi, Gwaine. Je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé seul. Tu es resté inconscient durant toute la journée. J'ignorais quand tu allais enfin te réveiller. J'étais parti aux cuisines pour te trouver quelque chose à manger. Je…

Mais le brun ne le laissa pas finir. Léon eut tout juste le temps de déposer le plateau de nourriture qu'il transportait avant d'être capturé dans une étreinte soudaine. Il ne fut toutefois pas décontenancé par ce geste, ses lèvres capturant quelques secondes plus tard celles de Gwaine alors qu'il poussait doucement le plus jeune contre une porte se refermant aussitôt. Ses doigts tournèrent maladroitement la clé, les enfermant tous les deux, avant de parcourir ce corps fiévreux et tremblant. Il pouvait sentir la détresse de son amant courir dans ses veines comme milles et une larme de douleur. Gwaine était à la fois terrifié et dans l'expectative – sentiments que Léon ne connaissait que trop bien, le renvoyant à sa propre initiation. Gwaine s'en était pour le moment tiré à merveille, même si ses cauchemars duraient bien plus longtemps que de coutume. Mais il ne lui restait désormais plus qu'une épreuve. Peut-être l'épreuve la plus dure, celle exigeant un abandon complet de sa personne. Et Léon était certain que son jeune amant s'en tirerait à merveille. Il serra un peu plus ce corps secoué de tremblements, tentant du mieux qu'il pouvait de calmer le brun.

-Je n'ai pas pu te sauver, balbutiait Gwaine entre deux baisers. Tu étais murant, et les passages permettant de sortir…J'ai essayé. La douleur était…J'ai essayé…Et je suis mort. Je…

Mais Léon le coupa d'un baiser plus audacieux, le guidant lentement vers le lit sur lequel il l'allongea en lui murmurant des paroles de réconfort.

Les yeux de Gwaine étaient clos alors que son esprit assimilait lentement les mots chuchotés à ton oreille. Le souffle chaud de Léon sur sa peau faisait naitre de multiples fourmillements, parcourant son corps en une vague de plus en plus intense. Et cet élan soudain était peu à peu nourri par ces caresses et effleurements qui l'exploraient tout entier. Une quiétude mêlée à un désir croissant avait remplacé cette terreur incontrôlable. Léon était vivant, plus que vivant.

Ce corps chaud allongé sur le sien ne témoignait que trop de la présence de cet homme qu'il désirait toujours plus. Stimulées et prises d'un élan soudain, ses mains se mirent en mouvement, l'un tirant avec violence sur la tunique de Léon, l'enjoignant à s'en débarrasser, alors que l'autre s'égarait déjà dans le pantalon de l'homme. Son amant sembla saisir pleinement le désespoir plus qu'évident du plus jeune car il ne perdit pas de temps, s'éloignant un instant pour se dévêtir entièrement.

Gwaine frissonna lorsque sa peau rencontra enfin le corps entièrement dénudé de Léon. C'était de cela qu'il avait besoin. De savoir qu'il était vivant. Qu'ils étaient tous les deux vivants. Et que ceci n'était pas un énième cauchemar.

Le regard de Léon était assombri par le désir, et Gwaine ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de ces ombres envoûtantes naissant et s'évaporant sur le visage de l'homme. Son compagnon était beau, terriblement attirant dans cette situation attisant la passion et la découverte.

Il gémit lorsque Léon décida soudainement de tracer du bout des lèvres le dessin presque invisible du tatouage recouvrant son torse, cette marque ayant occasionné tant de terreur. Gwaine supposait qu'il ne s'afficherait brillamment que lorsque la totalité de ses cauchemars seraient derrière lui. Il ne souhaitait toutefois songer à cela à présent. Son esprit était hanté par la seule présence rassurante et désirable de l'homme dont les baisers le rendaient ivre…Ivre et déboussolé…

Ses doigts glissèrent dans les cheveux de Léon, s'accrochant à ces boucles, massant ce cuir chevelu, alors que les lèvres de l'homme glissaient toujours plus bas. Un cri lui échappa lorsque la bouche de Léon se referma sur le centre de son désir. Le corps tendu, la respiration hachée, Gwaine ne pouvait qu'être témoin de ces vagues violentes et régulières, s'ancrant dans son âme et sur son visage, effaçant complètement ses terreurs antérieures. Égaré et confus, il ne sentit qu'au dernier moment cette main fraîche s'insérer entre ses jambes pour atteindre un point bien particulier. Il s'arqua aussitôt, son corps protestant contre cet inconfort certain. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se retrouvait dans cette situation avec un homme. Néanmoins, son expérience l'avait toujours amené à être l'instigateur de ce genre de contact. Et ce que Léon entreprenait à présent engendrait chez lui des sensations nouvelles. Nouvelles mais particulièrement agréables. Stimulé par ces lèvres ne mouvant toujours délicieusement, il s'habitua rapidement à cet inconfort soudain, et fut bientôt de nouveau surpris par une nouvelle vague de désir. Essoufflé, tremblant, il ne pouvait qu'être témoins des réactions débridées de son corps. Les yeux à moitié clos, il apercevait la magnifique chevelure de Léon, effleurant constamment son bas-ventre et ses abdominaux alors que l'homme s'afférait toujours à la tâche qu'il s'était fixé. Et Gwaine ne faisait rien pour le décourager, bien au contraire. Sa main massait lentement le cou de l'homme, se perdant souvent dans ces boucles dorées, entraînant des murmures d'appréciation réguliers. Léon appréciait d'ailleurs pleinement sa position, si Gwaine pouvait en juger par cette excroissance effleurant régulièrement ses jambes. L'application évidente de Léon dans toute tâche lui étant confiée était à présent terriblement appréciable.

Mais Gwaine n'en pouvait plus. Son bassin se soulevait régulièrement en des mouvements de protestations régulières, désespéré de sentir enfin Léon contre lui, en lui. Sa persévérance fut enfin récompensé lorsque les lèvres de Léon quittèrent ce membre pourtant encore avide de caresses, entraînant un gémissement de protestation chez le brun. Mais cette contestation ne fut que de courte durée. Ses lèvres venant capturer de nouveaux celles de son amant, Gwaine les mordit presque sous la surprise et la douleur lorsque Léon se glissa en lui. Tendu, blessé, le jeune homme faisait tout son possible pour se relaxer, pour se concentrer sur ce désir croissant et oublier cette souffrance presque étouffante. Son corps tout entier protestait contre cette intrusion inhabituelle, combattant cette dernière, créant une douleur qui diminuait pourtant lentement. Les multiples baisers éparpillés par Léon sur son front, ses joues, ses lèvres entrouvertes, mêlés au plaisir croissant provoqué par ces mains toujours en mouvement transformaient peu à peu cet inconfort en une étrange quiétude. Bientôt, des frissons nouveaux naquirent sous sa peau, alors que son bassin se soulevait déjà avec une impatience non contenue. Ce fut visiblement le signal attendu par Léon, car l'homme ne perdit pas le temps, ses hanches se mouvant déjà en un rythme leur arrachant à tous les deux un souffle de surprise.

Ce fut à cet instant que Gwaine bascula, perdant progressivement la notion du temps s'écoulant, se détachant du monde extérieur pour être uniquement conscient de cet homme allongé sur lui. Ses sens étaient en feu, bouillonnant d'un désir non contenu, s'enhardissant des caresses toujours plus nombreuses de son amant. Les réactions de Léon, ces gestes toujours plus osés, ces murmures abandonnés à son oreille ne faisaient de plus qu'attiser le désir du brun. Le jeune homme perdait pieds, s'accrochant à ces épaules puissantes, griffant presque ce dos musclé, tremblant sous les caresses du plus âgé.

Leur passion les porta très vite au point dont ils ne pouvaient plus revenir. Gémissant contre les lèvres de Léon, Gwaine ne tarda pas à se libérer dans cette main qui n'était décidément pas resté inactive. Léon le suivit presque immédiatement dans les délices de l'abandon créé par cette jouissance incontrôlable. Les yeux mi-clos, sonné et fatigués, Gwaine observa son amant se retirer lentement de la chaleur protectrice de son corps, pour venir s'allonger près de lui.

Passant un bras autour de la taille du plus jeune, Léon l'attira dans une douce étreinte, embrassant paresseusement la tendre quiétude s'étant emparé de leurs esprits. Ils échangèrent un regard tendre, les doigts de Léon se glissant dans la chevelure du brun, entraînant un murmure d'appréciation chez ce dernier. Gwaine aurait pu rester ainsi durant une éternité, relaxé dans cette étreinte chaude et rassurante. Ses yeux ancrés dans les orbes clairs de Léon, leurs peaux moites perdues dans un contact tiède.

Ce fut toutefois le moment que choisirent ses cauchemars pour reprendre le dessus. Le jeune chevalier n'eut que le temps de gémir violemment et de s'agripper avec désespoir à son compagnon avant d'être englouti de nouveau.

* * *

Le cœur de Gwaine rata plusieurs battements et faillit par ailleurs même s'arrêter lorsque son propriétaire se rendit compte où il s'était soudainement retrouvé. Déglutissant, il dut faire appel à tout le self-control qu'il possédait pour ne pas bouger d'un pouce, évitant ainsi une chute qui aurait pu lui être fatale. Un vent glacial sifflait, tourbillonnant en une musique irritante, porteuse de terribles sonorités. C'était une mélodie croissante, murmurant aux oreilles du chevalier tout ce qu'il pouvait risquer s'il ne faisait qu'un seul faux pas. Et la liste était longue ! Ce vent s'enroulait autour des pics rocheux constituant ce paysage stérile, créant des courants contraires et déstabilisant, générant une érosion progressive mais dévastatrice. La montagne était rongée, absorbée, détruite en légers morceaux violents et meurtriers, s'écrasant en un mortel ballet incessant. Les morceaux de roches n'étaient pas bien grands. Mais leur taille fine leur permettait de pénétrer aisément dans les cheveux, les vêtements, les lèvres de Gwaine, faisant tousser ce dernier.

L'atmosphère était lourde et étouffante, comme si rien ne pouvait survivre en cet endroit. Le jeune homme pouvait déjà sentir ses poumons se remplir de cet air âcre et chargé en poussières minuscules et mortelles. Malgré tout cela, il restait immobile, sur ses gardes. Les pieds fermement ancrés sur le fin pic rocheux où il se trouvait, il fixait le ciel d'un air pensif. Quelque chose arrivait, il le sentait. Les nuages noirs se mouvaient en un opéra naturel, grondant et s'éclairant au rythme de leurs déplacements fluides et sinueux. C'était là une danse envoutante, attirant le regard de par ses multiples flashs d'une lueur dont les teintes ne cessaient de varier.

Cependant, malgré la beauté de ce spectacle, un frisson régulier galopait dans la nuque du brun. Un frisson, un tressautement, un sursaut de terreur alors que l'orage avançait toujours plus, entourant sa position en une prison opaque et changeante, d'un noir d'encre s'éclairant parfois de zébrures argentées.

Sa tête tourna soudainement, alors que son regard était attiré par un vide étonnant entre deux concrétions brumeuses, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent un instant alors que son esprit tremblait intérieurement.

Camelot.

Il était au-dessus de Camelot.

Mais alors d'où partaient ces multiples pics solides et caillouteux ? Naissaient-ils soudainement et inexplicablement parmi les nuages ? Que devait-il faire à présent ? Pouvait-il tenter de rejoindre le château ?

Il évalua la distance le séparant de l'édifice. Il était trop haut. Il se romprait le cou en tentant de sauter, s'écrasant telle une poupée de chiffon à des miles de sa destination souhaitée. L'air en mouvement ne permettait de plus aucun geste inconscient. Le moindre déséquilibre lui serait fatal.

Un autre paramètre était également à prendre en compte. Un paramètre bien plus meurtrier encore.

Il plissa les yeux, grimaçant en apercevant une forme noire approcher au loin. L'orage allait être violent. Particulièrement si cet énorme nuage se rapprochait suffisamment. Mais était-ce réellement un nuage ?

Un frisson soudain parcourut la nuque du jeune homme alors que ses yeux distinguaient enfin pleinement la forme filant dans sa direction. Le dragon, car c'était bien lui, était terrible, planant majestueusement à la faveur de courant le propulsant vers ce qui semblait être son objectif principal.

Une peau brillant de milles écailles ébènes luisait sous les éclats de l'orage. Deux ailes puissantes s'abattaient de chaque côté de l'animal, mettant en évidence les muscles se déployant dans ses membres. La bête était immense, majestueuse, pourvue de gigantesques griffes capables de trancher aisément le plus résistant des hommes.

Malgré tout cela, malgré ce danger évident, malgré la terreur le rongeant, Gwaine se tenait debout, son épée fièrement levée devant lui, prêt à se défendre du mieux qu'il pouvait contre ce monstre l'ayant pourtant tant de fois vaincu. Il ne pouvait se décider à fuir. Où irait-il de toutes les façons ? Et la présence de Camelot juste en dessous de sa position renforçait son désir de se battre jusqu'au bout pour sauver le château de cette menace, quitte à y laisser la vie.

Une pluie fine se mit à tomber progressivement alors que l'animal commençait à attaquer. Gwaine s'accroupit maladroitement, évitant de justesse des griffes meurtrières. Mais le dragon revint très vite à la charge. Jurant contre cette averse qui s'épaississait de minutes et minutes, le jeune chevalier fit de son mieux pour parer les attaques suivantes, plantant son épée dans ces terribles écailles quand il le pouvait, serrant les dents lorsque l'animal parvenait à l'atteindre. Il frappait, esquivait, se mouvant avec acharnement sous ces attaques sans fin. Mais quelque chose le retenait de plus en plus, l'empêchant de libérer toute sa fougue dans l'ardeur du combat.

Camelot.

Le château était en feu. Une fumée noire et épaisse s'élevait depuis plusieurs minutes déjà de certaines tours, créant un panache sombre dans cette averse toujours plus forte. Et la pluie n'avait aucun effet sur ce phénomène.

Gwaine tremblait, mourant d'envie de se précipiter en bas, d'aider du mieux qu'il le pouvait à maîtriser cet incendie terrible. Mais il ne pouvait y parvenir.

Et le plus étrange dans toute cela n'était ni la pluie violente le faisant frémir, ni même les nuages d'un noir d'encre l'étouffant presque. Non, rien de tout cela ne le préoccupait. Son esprit était concentré sur une observation qui le forçait depuis quelques minutes déjà à retenir ses coups.

Camelot brûlait. Et, plus il blessait le dragon, et plus la cité partait en flammes.

Le plus étonnant était que l'animal semblait également souffrir de nombreuses brûlures, alors qu'ils se situaient tous les deux à des miles de l'incendie. De multiples écailles brûlées étaient observables sur le corps de la bête. Gwaine avait presque pitié d'elle, et ne pouvait désormais qu'éviter du mieux qu'il pouvait ces attaques.

Mais quelque chose d'autre était également inhabituel. Plus il était touché, et plus le dragon semblait devenait immatériel, s'évaporant doucement dans ce ciel d'orage alors que son corps prenait des reflets dorés. Le chevalier ne savait comment expliquer cela.

Était-ce réel ou était-ce le fruit de son imagination ?

Que devait-il faire ?

Il gémit soudainement lorsqu'une vive griffure lui déchira l'épaule gauche. Les yeux roulant sous la douleur, il parvint tout de même à se rendre compte du changement qui se produisit ensuite. Le dragon sembla briller un instant d'une vive lueur, avant de perdre un peu plus de visibilité. Et, au-dessous, le feu détruisant Camelot commençait à s'apaiser.

Ce fut à cet instant que Gwaine prit une décision. La décision qui allait se répercuter sur le reste de sa vie.

Sa main droite se desserra, laissant tomber son épée au sol. Ignorant volontairement la disparition de l'objet dans la masse nuageuse, il se redressa fièrement, glissant légèrement sur la roche humide, avant d'ouvrir les bras, dégageant volontairement l'accès à son torse.

Fixant le dragon, il le défia avec audace, attendant son attaque prochaine.

- Tue-moi ! Lui lança-t-il. J'ignore si je rêve encore, et si tout ceci aura de véritables conséquences. Mais, comparé à Camelot, ma vie n'a que peu d'importance. Alors tue-moi ! Si cela permet de te faire disparaître et de sauver Camelot. TUE-MOI !

Il sourit pleinement alors que l'animal fronçait vers lui. La gueule grande ouverte, les griffes braquées dans sa direction, la bête était terrifiante. Terrifiante et meurtrière. Ce n'était cependant cette fois pas de la peur que ressentait le jeune homme, mais un calme étrangement apaisant. Une énergie nouvelle s'était emparée de son corps, une force tranquille et relaxante…

Fermant les yeux, il sourit un peu plus en sentant le dragon lui déchirer la poitrine. La douleur était presque insupportable, et Gwaine sentit bien vite le chaos l'appeler. Mais, avant de plonger, ses yeux mi-clos aperçurent enfin la véritable forme de celui ayant dirigé toutes ces étranges épreuves, de celui l'ayant guidé jusqu'en cet endroit…

Brillant de mille feux, le dragon avait désormais acquit une teinte d'un or pur que le jeune homme ne reconnut que trop bien. Se tenant majestueusement dans un ciel rougeâtre de ce sang ayant été versé, il ne pouvait représenter qu'une chose…

-Camelot… ?

Lorsque Gwaine lâcha enfin son dernier souffle, ce fut dans une douce sérénité. Quelque chose avait changé en lui. Quelque chose de fort mais de tellement agréable. Et il savait en cet instant qu'il n'aurait plus à avoir peur….

* * *

Lorsque le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour être aveuglé par la lueur vive du jour qui se levait. Le soleil n'était pas encore très haut, témoignant de l'heure encore matinale. Ses rayons illuminaient toutefois vivement le ciel, projetant des ombres chaudes sur les murs de la chambre du chevalier. Ces raies éclatantes lui réchauffaient doucement le visage et le torse, faisant briller cette marque qui s'y affichait désormais pleinement.

Baissant les yeux sur ce tatouage si particulier, Gwaine le traça du bout des doigts, souriant sereinement alors que le dessin semblait comme s'éveiller à ce contact.

Il y était parvenu.

Enfin !

Ce calvaire et ces cauchemars étaient finalement derrière lui.

Un rire éclatant d'échappa de ses lèvres sèches. Un rire pur, respirant la joie et le soulagement. Il était heureux. Profondément heureux. Heureux d'être en vie. Heureux d'être ici, à Camelot. Heureux d'avoir l'honneur d'être chevalier. Heureux de vivre, tout simplement.

Ses yeux voyaient d'un jour nouveau son environnement, s'attardant sur les détails, sur ses pierres usées par les années, sur la charpente érodées, sur ce lit contenant un autre corps toujours plongé dans les limbes du sommeil.

La lueur nouvelle de ce jour naissant illuminait d'un éclat doré la chevelure de Léon, embrassant presque ces boucles d'une teinte brillant sous le soleil montant. L'homme semblait serein, calme dans la brume d'un sommeil ne s'étant pas encore interrompu. Un rayon lumineux s'égarait déjà pourtant sur ce visage assoupi – rayon que Gwaine caressa doucement. Son regard débarrassé de ce voile l'obscurcissant précédemment admirait désormais cette peau douce, magnifique et si chaude, effleurant ces paupières closes, cette bouche entrouverte. L'objet de ses attentions finit par cligner lentement des yeux, apparemment surpris de ces attentions soudaines. Gwaine l'observa bailler, puis passer une main maladroitement dans une chevelure emmêlée, avant que deux prunelles claires ne se fixent sur lui.

-Gwaine ?

Le brun sourit calmement, appréciant pleinement cette surprise qui se transforma bien rapidement en une douce joie. Il fut bientôt entraîne dans une étreinte serrée, alors que les lèvres de Léon capturaient les siennes en un baiser qui les laissa tous les deux à bout de souffle.

-Tu ne te réveillais pas. J'ai cru…

Le plus âgé embrassa la nuque de son amant, s'enhardissant de cette présence. De cet être qu'il avait cru perdre définitivement. Mais Gwaine ne le laissa pas seul dans ce réconfort nécessaire. Embrassant à nouveau ce visage sur lesquels des larmes de soulagement roulaient déjà, il l'entraîna dans une étreinte exprimant tout ce qu'il pouvait ressentir en ce moment béni. De la joie, du soulagement, un bonheur profond et permanent. Mais également un étrange sentiment d'appartenance, comme s'il venait d'acquérir quelque chose qu'il avait cherché durant toute sa vie.

Un feu vif s'était éveillé en lui. Un feu rouge, brûlant, dansant au plus profond de son âme. Un feu dont la chaleur vivace ne s'éteindrait point. Un feu s'exprimant au travers de cette marque dont l'intensité ne faiblirait jamais. Un feu attisé par Camelot, par l'honneur de servir son Roi, par la joie d'être aux côtés de Léon.

Et si être un chevalier signifiait tout cela, alors Gwaine bénissait l'idée étrange qu'Arthur avait eu en l'adoubant ce jour-là. Il la bénissait et la faisait vivre. Et il savait qu'il lui ferait honneur pour le restant de ses jours…

* * *

FIN

* * *

Yes, je l'ai enfin fini ! Cela faisait des semaines que cet OS (plutôt long, je vous l'accorde) avait été entamé. Et je suis enfin arrivé au bout.

Je n'avais au début pas du tout prévu une telle longueur. Néanmoins, au fur et à mesure de l'écriture, ces étapes progressives dans le combat du chevalier me sont apparues comme une évidence. J'avais envie de mettre en avant toutes les qualités que devait posséder un bon chevalier, à savoir le courage, le fait de respecter sa quête sans se laisser atteindre par un quelconque trésor, l'aide à ses compagnons blessés malgré les circonstances, et enfin le sacrifice de soi pour sauver son Roi. J'ignore si tout cela a été correctement exprimé au travers des péripéties de Gwaine, mais c'était l'idée de base.

Je suis ensuite parti sur du Léon/Gwaine – ce qui s'est un peu fait tout seul, à vrai dire. Les scènes mise en évidence sont peut-être plus osées que ce que j'ai l'habitude d'écrire habituellement, mais j'avais envie de voir jusqu'où je pouvais aller dans ces descriptions. En ce qui concerne les rêves du chevalier, j'espère avoir exprimé un inconfort certain, mêlé à peut-être un émerveillement pour certains phénomènes étranges.

Tout est donc bien qui finit bien. La fin est peut-être un peu trop rapide ? Je ne sais pas. Je n'avais pas envie de m'étendre d'avantage.

J'espère en tout cas que cela vous a plu.


End file.
